Birthday Surprises
by fanfic-xxxo-1305
Summary: It is Reid's birthday and the team has a surprise party for him, but the team aren't the only ones who have a surprise for the young genius. Reid/OC hinted romance. Birthday fic for Waterwolfwritter


**Birthday Surprises**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. They belong to CBS only.

**-**Happy Birthday to** Waterwolfwritter! **This oneshot is dedicated to your birthday which is July 10, according to the Birthday Thread on the Weekly Prompts Forum. I hope that you enjoy and have a wonderful birthday!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spencer Reid pressed the button on the elevator that led to the Behavior Analysis Unit. The doors closed slowly in front of him and he could hear the whirl of the elevator as it crawled upwards towards the BAU. Today was not just a normal Wednesday, though. Today was his birthday.

Reid remembered the times when he was little and his mother had made a big deal out of his birthday. She still was the same way, even in her older age. She would call him from the mental hospital where she was currently residing in Las Vegas, Nevada, to wish him a happy birthday. He never forgot those times, even though he was thirty. They made him feel important and loved.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and the doors popped open, revealing his work space. Everyone seemed engrossed in their work this morning. Even Morgan was seated at his desk, hard at work on a file, instead of shooting rubber bands at him when he walked through the door or tossing extra files on his desk for him to do.

Reid raised his eyebrows in surprise and plopped himself down at his desk like any other morning.

"Morning Reid" Morgan murmured, head still in his file.

"Hey Morgan" Reid answered, pulling a file out of his desk and getting to work. Reid saw Emily seated at her desk near him. She barely registered his entrance either.

_Must be the weather that's getting to everyone _Reid thought. The heat in the BAU was becoming unbearable to work in and he could see why everyone seemed a little crazy from it.

Suddenly a ping sounded from Emily's computer. Reid saw her read the screen and then she stood up and walked up to Hotch's office without a word. Then the same thing happened to Morgan, who stood up and left his desk to head to Hotch's office as well. Reid was clearly confused as he watched his friends leave their posts. Something weird was going on and he was going to figure out what it was.

The young genius' curiosity got the better of him. He walked up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door. No one answered. Reid scratched his head. Suddenly his phone vibrated on his desk. What now?

Reid walked back to his desk and picked up his phone. He had received a text from Morgan.

_Reid, we've got a case. Meet us for a briefing in two._

A door slammed from somewhere nearby. Reid jumped for a moment, but soon slid his phone into his pocket and headed for the briefing for the latest case.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just as Reid had reached the door, he felt the presence of someone behind him. When he turned, he saw a woman standing behind him. She was quite attractive with long blonde curls and sparkling blue-green eyes. When she saw him, she smiled, revealing a mouthful of pearly white teeth. She was dressed in a long coat paired with high black stilettos.

"Hello" Reid called to the woman, who he recognized as Agent Danielle Curtis from another department in the FBI. She suddenly threw herself at him. He was stunned when she kissed him, full force, on the lips. Reid tried to pry the woman off of him, but she only held him in the kiss with a tighter grip than before. Finally, Reid managed to remove the woman from his mouth and back onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked Danielle who smirked at him.

"Happy Birthday, Spencer. I hope that you enjoyed your present. If you want any more, you know that I reside in Counter Terrorism". The blonde winked at him before turning around and walking down the other hallway. He could see that her coat was slightly open, revealing a black bikini over her toned figure.

Reid was still in shock from what had just happened when suddenly, the door to the conference room opened, revealing the team on the other side in a room that was decorated in tons of colorful balloons, presents wrapped with sparkly red wrapping paper, and streamers that hung from the ceiling in decorative rows.

"Happy Birthday!" the team announced together. Garcia came into view, holding a cake with vanilla frosting and dots of color.

"Blow out the candles, Spence!" she called to him. Everyone clapped when the birthday boy blew out the candles happily.

They spent the next few minutes giving him presents and cards with birthday wishes.

"Hey Morgan" Reid finally asked the burning question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you know Danielle Curtis from Counter Terrorism?"

"You mean the hot blonde from Counter Terrorism? Yeah sure, why?"

Reid nodded. "Well, before you opened the door to let me into this room, well...she kind of...sort of...um... came on to me".

Morgan slowly looked at his friend. "Really? Tell me the details, Reid".

"There isn't much to tell. She just came up to me and kissed me and she was dressed in a black bikini and she..."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Keep talking. How many romance movies have you watched in the past month? It seems like they're getting trapped in that little head of yours. If you want me to set you up with her, why didn't you just ask? That way, you won't have to live in your fantasies".

Reid sighed and realized that Morgan wasn't going to believe him, anyhow. "Never mind".

Morgan slapped Reid on the back. "Happy Birthday, man. Another year older. Where do they all go?"

"Later, Spence" JJ called as she exited the conference room.

"Bye JJ, thanks guys. Everything was wonderful!"

Reid now stood in an empty conference room. As he sat there thinking, he realized one thing: that maybe locating Danielle Curtis in Counter Terrorism was actually worth a try. Because as much as he had been confused when she had kissed him, he now realized that maybe it was something that he could get used to. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

**Well this was a little different for me to write. Once again, happy birthday ****Waterwolfwritter! **

******This story was for you. I am working on a series of a continuation of Reid and the OC**

******(Danielle Curtis) relationship to bring some love into Spencer's life.**

******If you liked this story, please check it out soon! Thanks!**


End file.
